Big Macintosh's cross hoof
by EAPyoutube
Summary: Big Mac decides to cross hoof (cross dress) but ends up with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie causing trouble. One shot for fun.


**Before I start, I wanna say yes, I am a brony. Not a big brony but still a brony. Speaking of which, there is a new pony made pony site called ThePonyShow! Just search and WHAZAM! You've found it. My account is EAPyoutube. Shouldn't be too hard to find. I've got a picture of a kid in a Sonic hat as my profile picture. (That kid is me :3) Ok I'll shut up so you can read.**

* * *

**Big Macintosh's cross hoof**

All you bronies know Big Macintosh, right? The adult male horse who works on the Sweet Apple Acres?He's the strongest in PonyVille!

Big Mac has been doing many jobs. Kicking apples off trees, carrying apples to the stalls in the market place, and a lot more. But there is a job you most likely don't know about.

Oh who am I kidding! You don't know it all! His other job is to keep guard of Rarity's cat when she's out so her cat doesn't destroy her dresses and kill Sweetie Belle.

But whenever he's there, he looks at the dresses. He always has an urge to do something that a male pony should do if they were stupid. That's right, cross hoof.

Cross hoofing is basically cross dressing. Nothing too different. Big Macintosh wanted that big frilly dress at the top of Rarity's collection.

He had a chance to do it. He walked in to see Rarity was going to see Twilight.

"Oh, your just in time! I'm out to see my friend! Take good care of Sweetie Belle as well!" Rarity said in a delightful voice.

"Eeyup!" replied Big Mac as usual.

Rarity left the house closing the door with a her magic. Big Mac was relieved to see that the cat was asleep.

Big Mac didn't want to make a racket, so he tip hoofed up the stairs, grabbed the dress with his teeth and went to the dressing room.

He came out looking all frilly. He was wearing the dress, hoof shoes, his hair was sparkling and was looking Girly and he had lashes.

However, he heard some familiar laughs. It was Rainbow Dash's and Pinkie Pie's. He saw them outside the window laughing at the red horse.

He was blushing so hard, he ran so fast back up to the changing room to come out looking normal.

He looked outside the window to see they were holding a photo of him in the clothes. He ran outside he huffed and puffed angrily.

"You two better think twice before starting something with me!" Big Mac snapped.

"Well why were you wearing Rarity's best dress? It makes you look like your out of your mind!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"It made you look like a snoogle berry!" Pinkie Pie added on.

"That still doesn't give you the reason to take photos and laugh at someone, even if they're cross hoofing.".

Big Macintosh grabbed the photo and ripped it up. He spat on it and stamped on it.

"That's nice. We got nine other copies of it just incase." Rainbow Dash explained as she held the copies in her hoof.

"And we're sending it to the news paper to show." Pinkie said as she ran off with four of the copies. Rainbow Dash flew off with five.

Big Mac ran after them. He saw Rainbow Dash land on a cloud and folded them into paper airplanes.

Big Mac managed to catch three, but the two flew off.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking down the street talking mean stuff about the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The paper airplane landed in front of them. They unfolded it.

"The Apple Bloom's brother cross hoofing? *giggles* I'm totally hanging this up on my wall of Cutie Mark Crusader failure pictures!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Toataly agree!" replied Silver Spoon.

The other flew to FlutterShy's house. Angel picked it up and gave it to FlutterShy. She opened it up.

"Oh... Oh my! Big Macintosh is going to be so embarrassed if everypony finds out." FlutterShy said. She scrunched it up and put it in the bin. All the animals took it out and started looking at it then laughing.

Big Mac knew somepony would find it. But he scrunched the three up and threw it in the river.

He caught up with Pinkie Pie and tackled her.

"Give me the photos!" Big Mac yelled. He started squeezing her face. She had them in her mouth. She showed her tongue and only three of the lasts were on there.

"Swallow them." Big Mac demanded.

She swallowed them. "Yummy! Tastes like dongleberries!" Pinkie giggled.

He saw Rainbow Dash with the last one. She flew off with it. Big Mac followed up. Rainbow Dash looked below to see Big Mac was running fast. Rainbow Dash looked guilty. Rainbow Dash stopped and looked down at him.

"You know what? You can have it!".

"You could've done that in the first place. But thanks.".

As Rainbow Dash was about to give it, she had a nasty plan.

"Fetch!" she yelled down as she threw it behind her. Behind her was PonyVille. Big Mac gasped and ran faster than the wind. Before it landed on the ground for Anypony to see, he jumped up and bit on it. He ran off with it so he could rip it up somewhere else.

He made it back before Rarity which was a relief. He cleaned up the mess to make sure it looked lie he was doing his job. Sweetie Belle was still in her room and the cat was still sleeping.

He knew somepony or two found the only remaining two that got away, he just wanted to make sure at least one was a nice pony. But he had to be careful. The picture could be spread at any time.


End file.
